


Ovo Stark-Rogers

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Great Amounts of Ridiculousness, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rouge-winter: "Steve and Tony are paired together for a school project where they have to take care of an Egg Baby for a week. Will they, and most importantly their baby, survive??!"</p><p>There's a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6365431">podfic</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovo Stark-Rogers

“This is ridiculous.” Tony grumbled, staring down at the egg sitting on the table. Steve stood next to him, attempting to wrestle cotton into an empty yogurt container. His hands were too large to fit into the small opening and Tony watched him push the cotton around with an amused grin on his face before holding out a hand.

Steve handed over their baby’s carrier and said, “At least we weren’t one of the schools that got a robotic baby. Can you imagine waking up at 3 am to feed a screaming robot?”

Tony sent him an unamused look. “Just give our egg a face, Rogers, and stop trying to be optimistic about carrying an egg around for 7 days.”

“We have to name it eventually, Tony.” Steve started drawing a little o for the egg’s mouth with a pencil. Tony thought for a moment.

“Ovo.” Steve cocked his head.

“Ovo?” He questioned, not looking away from his careful tracing.

“It’s Portuguese for egg.” Tony said, chuckling. Steve stared at him.

“You want to name the egg, Egg.”

“Yup.”

“……………”

“Do you have a better name?”

“Ovo Stark-Rogers it is. Write it down on the birth certificate.”

“This is so stupid.” Tony groused, acquiescing.

 

Tony looked down at the ground. “Well, fuck.” Steve turned to him with a glare.

“You killed our baby!” he yelled, waving his hand at the carrier that had been dropped on its side on the ground.

“It’s not my fault!” Tony defended, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“You were tossing it up in the air and catching it.” Steve said through gritted teeth.

Tony’s shoulder slumped. “Okay so it may have been a little bit my fault.”

“Now we have to fill out an accident report and we won’t get a perfect grade.” Steve scooped up the cracked carrier and checked inside.

“Is Ovo okay?” Tony peered in next to him.

“Minor head wound.” Steve reassured. The look of relief that briefly passed over the genius’ face made all the annoyance and anger from before dissipate and Steve passed his arm over Tony’s shoulders. “C’mon, we have a report to fill out.”

“Sorry.” Tony mumbled, allowing himself to be lead away.

“Just stop tossing our baby, please.”

 

“Hello?” Tony answered in a sleep roughened voice.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was frantic. “I think I killed Ovo.”

Tony groaned. “Steve, it’s like 5 am. Even I’m asleep. How the fuck did you manage to hurt our egg in your sleep?”

“I like early morning runs!”

“Of course you do.” Tony sighed. “What happened?”

“Well I got up and I was in my running clothes and he must’ve rolled off of my dresser in the night because he was in the middle of my floor. I swear I didn’t see him until I heard the noise!!”

Tony sat straight up in bed. “Steven Grant Rogers, did you step on our baby?”

Steve was a little agitated. “I didn’t mean to!”

“You know we’re going to have to fill out another accident report.”

Steve huffed. “And get another egg.”

They were both silent for a moment then Steve asked, “Can we name this one Benedict?”

 

Four days, five accident reports, two eggs, and one fire later, Tony and Steve presented their final egg: Eggbert (they had grown tired of being creative with the names) to the teacher. She told them that they set a record for the most accident reports during an egg baby project, took their egg, and raised an eyebrow at the drawn look of distress on the egg’s face. Steve shrugged.

“After what we’ve done to the others, it seemed most appropriate.” Tony erupted into giggles as their teacher sighed and dismissed them.


End file.
